Friends Vs Best Friends
by Mariah April May
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around two best friends Damon and Elena. From teens to adults, from adults to falling in love and then getting happily married to each other, they are both constant in each other's life. Fun plus Fluff plus Romance and eventually lots of smut. Romance, Comedy, Jealousy, Family and most importantly Friendship. (Discontinued permanently)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Friends Vs Best Friends**

 **Summary:**

 **A series of one-shots revolving around two best friends Damon and Elena. From teens to adults, from adults to happily married, they are both constant in each other's life. Fun plus fluff plus romance and eventually lots of smut. Romance, Comedy, Jealousy, Family and most importantly Friendship. Read and Review!**

* * *

Elena couldn't remember a time when she and Damon weren't best friends. He was also her neighbor thus the reason why he stayed over more at her place than his own. He wasn't like any other guy. As Caroline, her sister put it, 'he was the most annoying bratty jerk in the entire Virginia state.' But as much as he bothered her, she couldn't imagine a life without him.

* * *

 **FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're sad.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"**

She looked at the car and her eyes widened. "Oh fuck. Dad's gonna murder my ass. Shit." She stomped her foot.

She looked around the empty road for any sort of help but there was no one around.

Just her luck, she had sneaked her dad's car out of the driveway and had hardly driven fifteen minutes when her cell phone beeped. She had only looked down to her cell's screen when the car deviated from the road to a side, she quickly tried to steer it back but instead of turning the wheel to right, she turned it to left and crashed the car with a tree.

The hood of the car made a 'pop' sound as it crashed again, this time making a loud thud before stopping. The car bonnet was dented and had multiple scratches on it.

She had screwed up massively.

She had no other option but to call the man who will save her ass in any case. She took out her phone and pressed a button. Of course, his number was on speed dial.

"What?" A sleepy voice groaned.

"Shh. Damon. Wake up."

"Elena, if it's about your period, then your pads are in your left drawer, the chocolates are under your pillow and I don't remember where your panties are." He answered in a raspy voice.

"It's not about my periods."

"Hmm. Of course, your date isn't until seven more days." He replied.

"Would you let me talk?"

"Alright. Alright. What is it?" He asked.

"I messed up."

A brief silence followed.

"Did you call your ex again? Goddamn it, Woman. I'll beat the crap out of him if I-."

"No. It's not about Matt."

"Tell me you're not pregnant. Because if you're than Grayson is going to disown you and I'm not taking you in either." He asked, now a little worried.

"Eww. No. No, I'm not."

"Then what is it!" He asked, now curious.

"I broke my dad's car."

"Oh My God. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice dripped in worry, for the first time serious.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. But I can't say the same about the car."

"How bad is it?" He asked, back to his self now that he knew she was okay.

"It's destroyed."

"I'm proud of you." He said and she knew he was smirking when he said that.

"Shut up and come here, will you?"

"Nah. I'm tired."

"Damon, please. It's too cold and I'm scared."

"Fine." He said in an annoyed tone. "I can never resist a pleading woman."

"Eww. Gross. Anyway, bring me…,"

"Coffee. I know." He answered and then hung up.

..

..

Within ten minutes, he had arrived to her rescue. He examined her first then her car.

"What do you think? Can this be fixed?"

"Yeah. But it's gonna cost a lot. We have to tell your dad about this." He answered with a mischievous smile.

"No. No. He's going to kill me." Elena pouted.

"Ugh. Fine I'll take the fall for you." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now let's go."

..

..

"What's up, Damon? Why the long face? You okay?" Tyler asked him as he saw him pouting.

"Got grounded." He groaned.

"What, how?"

"He took the fall for me after I crashed the car last night."

"You did." Mason's eyes widened. "How are we going to go to Eminem's Concert tonight?" Matt asked. The boys in the group had planned a men's night and had decided to go to Eminem's concert on Saturday.

"He can't go anywhere for six months," Elena said with a big smile. "However I can. Why don't you sell the tickets to me and Caroline?"

"Hah! You bitch." Damon's eyes widened, now understanding Elena's schemes. She had planned all that since she and Caroline had wanted to go to the concert but couldn't because all the tickets had been sold out.

"Well. I don't have any choice now." Mason said with a frown. "I'll sell them to you."

The class bell rang. "I'll give them to you later. I have a class now. With that Mason left, followed by the others leaving Damon and Elena alone.

Elena was about to turn to leave when Damon held her hand and pulled her back.

"What!" Elena said, annoyed.

"You planned this." He wasn't asking, he knew the truth.

"You challenged me that I couldn't get the tickets even if I wanted to. I told you I will, by hook or by crook." She said giving him a devilish smile.

"You vixen." Damon's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to be stuck in my house for six months."

"Ha Ha, loser."

"I'll get you for this, Elena Gilbert."

..

..

 **Just a little side story. Max 1k word each chapter. I hope you like it. Ideas are welcomed. I'll be updating The Devil Obsession soon.**

 **Read and Review please? Do tell me, if it's a good idea I'll continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

 ** _FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain._**

 ** _BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!"_**

It was raining, and raining hard. Leaves were blowing everywhere. Elena looked at the sky. "Great. Just my luck."

She took off her bag and held it over her head. She already had such a bad and tiring day and if things couldn't get worse, she was almost failing history. Maybe she could ask Damon to tutor her. Even though he was a bad boy type he still got straight A's. He was an ideal student and the son her mother wished she had.

But he was jerk. He wouldn't tutor her if he didn't get anything in return. She'd probably have to do his laundry or something.

"Hey Elena." She heard Stefan's voice from afar.

"Oh hi, Stefan." She said, turning a bit to greet him.

"Boy, you're all wet." He commented. "Here take my umbrella." He handed her the blue umbrella.

"No, it's fine." She smiled back, casually. Everyone included her knew that Stefan had a crush on her. But she never looked at him that way. He was just her best friend's brother and that's that.

"No. No. Take mine. I'll be staying over at library for a while so I don't need it." He insisted.

"Thanks," Elena replied.

"I guess I'll see you at my place then,"

"Sure."

With that Stefan stepped back and went back to the school building. Elena opened the umbrella and had only walked a couple of steps when she felt someone following her.

"Roar."

She almost fell in a puddle.

"Fuck you, Damon. I knew you were behind me."

"Haha. As if." He chuckled.

"Yeah I did."

"Whatevs." He shrugged. "So, bowling tonight."

"By that you mean I'll be bowling and you'll be on your mission to sweep Katherine off her feet than no. Besides she hates me." Elena mumbled.

"Non sense. She loves you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going Damon." Elena replied.

"Why not?" He pouted, childlike.

"Because I'm failing history and I have to stay at home and study." She replied.

"Well, then I'll help you out." He offered like it was so obvious.

"You just said you had a date with Katherine." Elena reminded him.

"So?"

"So. You'll cancel on her?"

"Obviously. You can't study alone, can you? You suck at history."

"And what would I have to do in return?" Elena asked, one brow raised. Everything with Damon came with price. He did nothing for free.

"A kiss." He made a kissing sound.

"Eww." She pushed him.

He chuckled. "Okay. Okay. You gotta clean my closet. And take my grandmother out on Sunday."

"Ugh. Not again."

"Baby, you know grandma duty is a big no no for this guy."

"Fine." Elena huffed.

"And give me this." He said as he snatched her umbrella.

"Damon. Ugh. You jerk." She shouted.

"I'm going to the grill for a quick snack. I'll come over at your place tonight." He said as he began walking toward the other road.

"You prick. Give me back my umbrella." She ran after him.

"Run. Elena. Run, before you catch cold. Wouldn't want you to miss play date with my grandma." He replied as he ran faster.

..

..

 _ **FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**_

 _ **BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**_

"Hello. Mrs. Gilbert. Is Elena home?" Elena heard Mason ask her mother.

She wasn't in mood to go out and meet anyone. She had seen Matt with another girl today and had a sour mood.

"Yeah, hun. But she's asleep."

"Okay. Then tell her I came to check up on her." He said and left. Elena sighed in relief, dropping her head on the pillow.

Hardly ten minutes later another voice disturbed her mourning.

"Honey! I'm home." Damon shouted as he entered the house.

"Oh not today." Elena murmured to herself.

"Hey Damon!" Caroline said, not looking up from her phone. Damon was treated like a member of the house. He could come in and go anytime he wanted.

"Where's my girl?"

"Mourning in her room."

"It's not her periods date yet so it's definitely her ex."

"Yup." Caroline said carelessly.

Damon walked inside her room, not bothering to knock at all.

"Get out!"

"Aww. Someone isn't too happy to see me." Damon said with a pout.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Elena said as she got up. "You had your SAT's coming up. You should probably be studying." Elena walked toward him, slowly, tugging him outside her room.

"Non sense. I can take a few minutes break for my girl."

"Your girl is completely okay." Elena repeated as she not harshly closed the door on his face.

She jumped back to her bed and buried her face in her pillow when she heard her windows opening.

"Wanda! I'm home." He said just to annoy her.

"Really, Damon. The window?"

"You locked the door."

"Yes, because I didn't want to talk and waste your time."

"Cherrie, My time with you is further from wasted. Now tell me what is it?" He said, jumping on her bed.

"I saw Matt with Angela."

"Aha."

"He's has moved on. He doesn't miss me anymore."

"His loss," Damon shrugged.

"No. It's just… why didn't he love me?" She said, tears visible in her eyes.

"Well. He probably doesn't know but he's coming out of closet."

"Damon!"

"I'm serious. Like any straight guy, or bi, they can't be immune to you. I mean Elena you're like the most gorgeous girl in our school, what guy wouldn't want you." He said wiping her tears from the corner of her eyes. "He might not love you but that's his loss. He doesn't deserve you. You're perfect and it's gonna take a thousand Matts to earn your love." He meant each and every word.

She crawled to him and circled her arms around his neck, he responded by circling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Just holding her would give him a peace that nothing did.

"Well, as much as you're a jerk, I can see why you have a swarm of women around you. You're good with words."

"I'm also devilishly handsome." He replied proudly.

"Ha. You think."

"I'm wounded. Do you not find me attractive?"

"Well. If you're the last man on earth… nah, not even then."

"Aww. You know you love me." He said pouting.

"Sadly that I do."

..

..

 **This is going to be a series but that is, if it gains more response, otherwise I'd have to discontinue this.**

 **Imafirst:** I understand what you're saying and there's going to be a connecting chapter soon to that.

I have like a bit writer block regarding The Devil's Obsession but I'm planning to update it this weekend.

Forget Me Not's fate has been yet decided. Maybe I'll put it on haitus. But that's not for sure yet.

 **Review?**


End file.
